


Brokeback Drarry

by theGenderBinaryIsALie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brokeback Mountain References, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGenderBinaryIsALie/pseuds/theGenderBinaryIsALie
Summary: “Why did it have to be so sad?" Draco asks. Or the time Harry and Draco watched Brokeback Mountain in the movie theater.





	Brokeback Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fever, rewatched Brokeback Mountain, got sad and wrote this thing. My first published work in english (and in like seven years). Not betad or even rered while not having a fever, english is my second language.

The after texts starts to rolls and slowly the light comes back on in the movie theater. Draco is still looking at the screen, his cheek looks wet.

“Hey”, Harry whispers, reach a hand to cup Draco’s cheek and turn his eyes away from the screen, “the movies over.”

Draco meets Harry's eyes and a sob breaks out of him, fresh tears streaming down his face.

“Why did it have to be so sad?” he asks, accepting Harry’s embrace as another sob shakes his shoulders.

“I don’t know”, Harry whispers back, glancing around at the muggles leaving the movie theater, a lonely guy from the row behind them is whipping away tears, a woman at the other side of Draco is talking to her friend about Christmas shopping they still have to get done. He wonders if they would notice if he just apparated him and Draco home already, but knows they should leave the theater first.

The after texts are over and the screen goes mat black. Draco let’s Harry drag him up to a standing.

“Do you think Jack was murdered?” Draco asks close to Harry’s ear as they make their way out.

“I don’t know”, Harry answers, again. He does think that’s what the movie was trying to hint at but he doesn’t want to give Draco a reason to start cry again. The hallway of the movie theater seems oddly cheerful after the film, kids are running around and the air smells of popcorn. It’s a relief getting outside, despite the small rain, cold drops hitting their faces but inconspicuous sliding of their jackets.

“Around this corner and we can apparat home”, Harry says quietly as they pass a store beside the movie theater with a lite up window showing of party décor, Christmas hats mixed with banners counting down to 2006.

“Do you think”, Draco starts, seeking Harry’s eyes, “that all lgbt people have to be sad, that we’re condemned to sad lives?”

“Definitely not”, Harry says, hope he sounds certain, more certain than he might be feeling right now. Imagining how it would be to be Enise, loosing a lover one never fully dared to have.

“I’m sorry I am keeping us in the closet”, Draco are not looking at Harry as he says it.

“Hey, I’ve said it doesn’t matter that not the whole world knows, everyone important knows and that is enough for me.”

“I know”, Draco sighs and gives Harry a week smile, “it just brings me down sometimes.”

Harry looks around, no one seem to be looking at them.

“Ready to go home?” he asks and apparat them both as Draco gives him an okay nod.

Their fire place sparks to life as the motion detector finds them home and after getting of their jackets they sit down at the soft carpet in front of the fire.

“It was just such a sad story”, Draco mumbles, “that they never really got to be together, that he didn’t get to say goodbye... What if you had died in the war, before I had gotten to get my mess together and apologized for all.”

“Well”, Harry says, cares Draco’s back as Draco’s head rests on his shoulder. Well, no use dwelling on what could have been, he thinks to himself. While wondering if he would still be with Ginny, having kids with her, if she hadn’t seen through his gay denial. No use dwelling.

“We do the best with what we have”, he whispers, “and maybe this year your mum's Christmas present won’t scream at you.”

He can feel the small puff of air Draco exhales at that, feel his slight smile against his neck.

“And hey”, Harry continues, “Charlie will be bringing his boyfriend to the Weasleys’ Christmas this year, we won’t be the only gays.”


End file.
